Gold Brigade (Good)
Gold is the material of the New Jerusalem. Revelation 21:18 ‘And the building of the wall of it was of jasper: and the city was pure gold, like unto clear glass.’ The gold brigade features the subthemes based on Exodus heroes, Judges and heroes from the books of Luke and John. Gold Brigade Heroes *Abdon (FF) *Agur (Pi) *Apollos (Ap) *Archippus (F) *Boaz (Pa) *Deborah (A) *Deborah (UL) *Ehud (RA) *Elders of Israel (G) *Eleazar the Guard (Pi) *Eli the Priest (RA) *Elisabeth (Wo) *Elon (Ki) *Eunice (Ap) *Eve (Wo) *Gaius (F) *Gideon (A) *Gideon (J) *Gideon (UL) *Good Samaritan (Ap) *Huldah (Pr) *Ibzan (FF) *Israelite Archer (Ki) *Jair (RA2) *Jephthah (J) *Joshua (P) *Joshua (WC) (P) *King Solomon (P) *Lazarus (Di) *Leah (Wo) *Luke (Ap) *Martha (TP) *Mary of Bethany (Wo) *Matthias (Ap) *Moses (G) *Moses (Pr) *Moses (Wa) *Naomi (Wo) *Nicanor (P) *Noah’s Sons (Pa) *Obed-Edom the Gittite (Pi) *Othniel (A) *Othniel (UL) *Prochorus (F) *Samson (J) *Samson (P) *Samson (UL) *Samuel (A) *Samuel (RA2) *Samuel (UL) *Seeker of the Lost (P) *Shamgar (J) *Shamhuth (Ki) *Shamhuth (Wa) *Shammah (Ki) *Shammah (Wa) *Simeon (Pr) *Simeon (Wa) *Soldier of God (P) *Sower (Di) *The Generous Widow (RA) *The Thankful Leper (RA) *The Woman at the Well (TP) *Tola (Ki) *Watchful Servant (Di) *Women of Israel (G) *Zaccheus (Ap) Gold Brigade Good Enhancements *A New Creation (Ap) *Ambush the City (Ki) *Angel Food (P) *Battle Prayer (Ki) *Battle Prayer (Wa) *Blessing of Joshua (Pa) *Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Ki) *Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Wa) *Brass Serpent (UL) *Built on the Rock (Pi) *Capturing Canaan (RA) *Children (Wo) *Convincing Miracle (RA) *Deborah’s Directive (FF) *Deception Exposed (Ap) *Dedication of Samuel (UL) *Drowning of Pharaoh’s Army (Pa) *Ehud’s Dagger (RA) *Eli’s Sound Advice (Di) *Entertaining Angels (Ap) *Faith as a Mustard Seed (Di) *Faith as Children (Pi) *Faith as Children (Wa) *Faithfulness of Luke (UL) *Fall Like Lightning (Di) *Family Bond (J) *Fear of the Lord (Pi) *Fearlessness of Joshua (UL) *Feast of Booths (Pi) *Fishers of Men (Ap) *Formal Training (F) *Furnace of God’s Wrath (Pr) *Gideon’s Call (J) *Gideon’s Call (Pa) *God’s Animals (F) *Godspeed (AW) *Hammer of God (Pr) *Highway (Pr) *Hospitality of Martha (Di) *House Arrest (Ki) *Humility of Moses (A) *Humility of Moses (UL) *Jawbone (Pa) *Joshua Burns the City (Ki) *Kindness (Di) *Kindness (TEC) *Kindness (UL) *Love of Jesus (F) *Mary’s Prophetic Act (P) *Meeting the Messiah (TP) *Peace (A) *Peace (UL) *Piety of Mary (Wo) *Plague of Blood (Pa) *Plague of Boils (G) *Plague of Flies (P) *Plague of Flies (UL) *Plague of Hail (G) *Prayer and Fasting (A) *Prayer and Fasting (UL) *Preaching God’s Word (Ap) *Raised to Life (F) *Raising of the Saints (Pi) *Raising of the Saints (Wa) *Repentance and Restitution (RA) *Ruth meets Boaz (Pa) *Samson’s Sacrifice (FF) *Samson’s Strength (J) *Samson’s Strength (Pa) *Samuel’s Edict (RA2) *Sanctifying Faith (Ap) *Shamgar’s Oxgoad (J) *Shibboleth (FF) *Sling (Ki) *Sling (Wa) *Solomon Dedicates Temple (Ki) *Spear of Joshua (Ki) *Spear of Joshua (Wa) *Sword against Sword (Ki) *Taking Egypt’s Wealth (G) *The Acts of Solomon (Ki) *The Lord Fights for You (RA) *The Prodigal Returns (Di) *The Stars (AW) *The Sword of Gideon (J) *Thrown into the Sea (G) *Training in Righteousness (Pi) *Trumpets and Torches (J) *Two Olive Branches (Pr) *Vengeance of Eternal Fire (Ap) *Water from a Rock (G) *Water from the Rock (Pa) *Wedding Party (F) *Well Reopened (F) *When Judges Governed (J) *Wisdom (A) *Wisdom (UL) *Wisdom of Solomon (Ki) Gold Brigade Covenants *Covenant with Moses (Pa) *I Am Healing (AW) *I Am Redemption (AW) Gold Brigade Sites *Banks of the Nile (RA) *Chorazin (Di) *Dangerous Road (AW) *Egypt (H) *Egypt (Wo) *Jerusalem (Ap) *Kir (TP) *Kir (Wo) *Tree of Knowledge (E)